Systems and methods herein generally relate to three-dimensional (3-D) printing processes that use electrostatic printing processes.
Three-dimensional printing can produce objects using, for example, ink-jet or electrostatic printers. Support materials are used to keep build materials in a desired pattern, and support materials generally comprise acid-, base- or water-soluble polymers, which can be selectively rinsed from the build material after 3-D printing is complete.
The electrostatic (electro-photographic) process is a well-known means of generating two-dimensional digital images, which transfer materials onto an intermediate surface (such as a photoreceptor belt or drum). Advancements in the way an electro-photographic image is transferred can leverage the speed, efficiency and digital nature of printing systems.